fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
MAKOPOID
MAKOPOID is the newest fanloid created by Kiyastudios, who now goes by Makonatic. They are the creator's first Fanloid as of 2015, after a 2-year period of inactivity. They are also one of Makonatic's very few active Fanloids, the other being Misaki Jonetsune.The rest of Makonatic's remaining characters are defunct and unused, and has since remained inactive or yet to be updated. Appearance and Personality Appearance MAKOPOID is agender 'and has an androgynous figure that makes it difficult to distinguish whether they're a boy or a girl. Therefore, MAKOPOID goes by neutral pronouns such as "they/them/their", or just their name itself; and rarely uses the typical he/she pronouns. However, the creator has stated that it's up to the people themselves to choose whether they are a male or a female. MAKOPOID's appearance consists of a late teen with short, dark brown hair, green eyes, and a slim figure. Although MAKOPOID's face is rather youthful and feminine, their build emulates that of a slim, young male; thus resulting in their gender-neutral nature. They wear a collared dress-shirt esque top with designs, and the shirt splits into two to reveal another shirt underneath. (Occasionally, the under-shirt is removed from some concept arts of MAKOPOID to give out a "sexy" nature, as the creator states it.) They wear belted skinny jeans and boots, and wears fingerless gloves. MAKOPOID's color scheme is revealed to consist of green, gray, and white. However, the way the outfit will be colored has not yet been revealed. MAKOPOID Korean MAKOPOID's appearance in this separate voicebank depicts them in a more modern outfit as opposed to the futuristic taste seen on most Vocaloid characters.The outfit is inspired by the outfits of various K-Pop boy bands. (Refer to the Trivia) Their appearance by bodily means are nothing different, and they still retain the short brown hair and the slim, androgynous figure. The clothing is obviously different, as MAKOPOID dons on a plaid, gray scarf with a darker grey coat. Underneath is a collared shirt with intricate patterns. Their skinny jeans are now grey, and instead of boots, MAKOPOID wears sneakers. Makonatic has also added on a few more accessories to the character. These include piercings on the ears, and bracelets on both wrists. Occasionally, MAKOPOID Korean is also drawn with a police hat on. The hat is a reference to SHINee's song, ''Everybody, as stated by the creator. MAKOPOID Hagane MAKOPOID Hagane has more drastic changes to the fanloid. Their hair is dyed in grunge green colors, usually with a braided tail sticking out by their bangs, and their outfits are more dark and brooding. (The outfit varies in essence, but it still remains sticking to the genre of rock fashion; usually with ripped articles of clothing, steel and studs, etc.) MAKOPOID Hagane also emphasizes wearing clothes of both genders unlike the normal MAKOPOID who sticks to a more neutral design. Personality MAKOPOID's personality mostly mirrors that of the creator, Makonatic, as the Fanloid was in fact made to be based off the creator themselves. They are usually depicted with an energetic personality, and a big smile that gets people going. It appears that they are always happy and involved and many activities to keep their interests up, though it's also shown that they are also quite a hot-tempered person. Anyone who sees this side of them are bound to be met with a sharp-tongue and probably a wave of curse words, though the latter won't be as so likely. In general, MAKOPOID displays a usual upbeat attitude. MAKOPOID is described as an ENFP type personality, just like the creator. MAKOPOID Hagane displays a more harsh attitude than their normal counterpart. They are more hot-tempered, laidback, and carefree. Relationships MAKOPOID * Misaki Jonetsune Close friend and fellow band partner. (Made by the same creator) Both Misaki and MAKOPOID form a duet band known as '''M2. * 4W Close Friend. (Unconfirmed relation as 4W has not been officially released. Made by the same creator) * Keirynn Keirai Friend. MAKOPOID Hagane * Misaki Shuen MAKOPOID Hagane is close friends with her, much like the same relationship between Misaki Jonetsune and MAKOPOID; but more harsh. History Early Stages of Development MAKOPOID did not have early concept designs, but as Makonatic stated, she had thought up of possible designs of the Fanloid before the final concept was settled with. During thought process, MAKOPOID was originally going to be a lolita; until the creator decided to use a more unique take on her Fanloids since they were all mostly female. Thus, that's when Makonatic decided that the Fanloid would have little to no gender identity at all, and it would be up to the viewers themselves to choose whether they are a male or female. Voicebanks Default This are MAKOPOID's primary voicebanks, which consists of the English, Japanese, and Tagalog languages; with English being the most fluent one. She can sing in Japanese and Tagalog, but has a tendency of messing up more words; this is more likely in Tagalog, however. Korean This is a separate language voicebank, since it is still in the process of improving and making sound accurate. This is made for MAKOPOID to sing K-Pop genre music, but at the meantime, they won't be able to since the voice is under progress. Makonatic states however, that she will unveil a Korean design for MAKOPOID some time soon; and the same applies for their VIGOR voicebank. It is then confirmed that the given art shown in the gallery (not the dreamselfy, as it is only a depiction) will be MAKOPOID's Korean design. However, they will still be drawn in many other formats. VIGOR and HUSH (Append) MAKOPOID's Append consists of the two voicebanks above. VIGOR, like the name says, makes MAKOPOID sound stronger with more feeling. VIGOR is suited for rock, electro, or any genre producing strong music. Otherwise, it can be used to emphasize their tone more. The opposite to this voicebank is HUSH, in which they convey a more whispered and gentle tone. HUSH is suited for cutesie or melancholy sounding songs Trivia * They're is able to sing in Japanese, English, and Tagalog. They have a separate Korean voicebank suited for the K-Pop genre, but is still in the process of improvement. * Some friends of the creator mistakenly believed that MAKOPOID was a Fanloid based off of Makoto Tachibana from the anime Free!, hence the name. This is partially true since MAKOPOID got its name from the creator's avatar on Smule!; which was a picture of Makoto Tachibana, but the Fanloid wasn't anything related to said anime character only that the fact that they slightly resemble his color scheme, * The creator states that MAKO's Korean concept will be more modern rather than the notable futuristic taste in what's known in Vocaloid. This is due in fact that their outfit will be more inspired by K-Pop boy groups. * Most of MAKOPOID's color scheme are based on the colors of the agender flag * According to the poll on the fanloid's talk page so far, MAKOPOID's gender is viewed more as a masculine. * The creator stated that if this fanloid were to actually be a human, they would probably look like Tae-Min Lee from SHINee, or Luhan; a former member of EXO. * MAKOPOID is known to retain a confident smirk and look to their eyes (also noted by the quirk in MAKOPOID's eyebrows); this facial expression can be seen on their primary concept and the talksprite in the gallery below. * MAKOPOID's series type number was determined by taking two letters from Makonatic's username on another website (DX), followed by a hyphen and the creator's day of birth. (-19) * Currently, MAKOPOID is depicted more in their Korean design because the coloring for their default outfit has yet to be determined. * Makonatic states that if MAKOPOID had a confirmed sex, (since gender is only what someone identifies as culturally, and not what they are bodily.) they'd most likely be a female. However, as stated beforehand, this is IF the character had a confirmed sex. Makonatic honestly does not plan on officially stating whether MAKOPOID is naturally male or female because as mentioned before, it's up to the viewer to choose. Gallery Kiyastudios MAKOPOID.JPG|MAKOPOID's primary concept (without color) Kiyastudios MAKOPOID ver. Korean|MAKOPOID's confirmed design for their Korean release Makonatic M2.png|M2 is the newest Fanloid duet group created by Makonatic, joining together both Misaki Jonetsune and MAKOPOID. Makonatic M2 Puppy.PNG|M2 with a puppy (Made in Rinmaru Games) Makonatic Hagane MAKOPOID.png|Hagane MAKOPOID Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Unspecified gender Category:Fanloid